Selamat Tinggal
by nacchandroid
Summary: Apa yang kau rasakan jika dikhianati orang yang paling kau cintai? Sakit, bukan? Ya, itulah yang aku rasakan. /First fic, Review, please?


"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendirian, Miku?" Malam begitu dingin, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu dingin. Apakah salju yang tebal ini atau hal-hal lainnya. Aku tak mengerti. Aku merapatkan jaket bulu yang menurutku –lumayan tebal milikku.

"Hnn? Apa maksudmu, Rin?" gadis yang kupanggil Miku tadi menoleh ke arahku. Menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Memang salah ya aku menanyakan hal itu? "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maksudku, bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendirian—yah, pasti kau pernah merasa kesepian, 'kan?"

"Oh, itu rasanya sama saja seperti sendiri ditinggal mati oleh Kaito dulu, hahaha." kata Hatsune Miku—sahabatku sekaligus mantan calon kakak iparku sambil tersenyum manis dan menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Kalau dikhianati? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kalau itu lebih parah, seakan tertimbun salju Siberia yang sangat dingin."

"Begitu? Menyedihkan, ya." Balasku ikut tersenyum—

—senyum menyedihkan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Memangnya ada apa, Rin?" Miku menatapku heran, mungkin dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikapku akhir-akhir ini. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu balik menatapnya.

"Aku hanya merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk," jawabku sekenanya.

.

.

.

_A Vocaloid Fanfiction_

**Selamat Tinggal**

Disclaimer: Milik Crypton dan kawan-kawannya.

.

.

.

Aku terduduk, diam didepan perapian. Aku tak memikirkan apapun—tak ingin memikirkan apapun tepatnya. Secangkir teh hangat yang disiapkan adikku, Oliver, tak kunjung kusentuh. Siapa yang minta teh? Aku tak memintanya. Dia saja yang mau membuatkanku. Biar saja lah, nanti kuminum. Mataku lurus menatap bingkai foto besar yang terpampang di atas perapian—foto keluargaku. Semua yang ada di situ tersenyum, termasuk aku. Tapi ada satu yang kurang. Foto kakakku, Kaito-niisama. Dia tidak ada. Ya, dia sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Padahal saat ia meninggal, seharusnya hari itu menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan untuknya dan Miku, sayang semua itu tak kesampaian. Ajal sudah _ngebet_ untuk mengambil nyawanya.

Menyebalkan, kenapa harus ada pertemuan dan perpisahan? Kalau perpisahan itu ada, kenapa harus ada pertemuan? Dan kenapa pertemuan tidak ada yang abadi? Hukum alam. Aku tahu itu.

"_Oh, itu rasanya sama saja seperti sendiri ditinggal mati oleh Kaito dulu, hahaha." _

Sialan, kata-kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang. Percakapanku beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Miku. Kenapa aku masih memikirkan hal itu, sih? Bukankah sekarang aku tidak lagi sendirian? Aku punya adik, ayah, ibu... bahkan, Kagamine Len, pacarku.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal dihatiku, mengganggu pikiranku. Sayangnya, aku tak tahu hal apa itu. Rasanya seperti—takut? Takut akan apa? Rasanya beda dari rasa takutku terhadap hantu. Ya, aku takut akan hal-hal berbau mistis. Kenapa? Masalah?

"Nak, kau belum tidur?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap empunya suara yang memanggilku tadi.

"Oh, belum... nanti, ayah. Aku belum ngantuk." Jawabku datar. Ayah melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Hahaha, mungkin bingung dengan kelakuanku akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah.

"Rin, kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?" Ayah mendekatiku, mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku menggeleng lalu tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayah... nanti aku tidur kok, ayah duluan saja."

* * *

"_Maksudku, bagaimana rasanya tinggal sendirian—yah, pasti kau pernah merasa kesepian, 'kan?"_

* * *

Perlahan cahaya matahari membangunkanku. Aku membuka mataku dengan enggan. Aku masih mengantuk, jelas saja, aku tidur sangat larut tadi malam.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku dan menggosok gigi. Aku mendongak, melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin. Sesaat aku teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah, aku ada janji!" kataku sambil memukul dahiku. Aku benar-benar lupa! Aku berlari masuk kedalam kamarku, mengganti baju dan bergabung untuk sarapan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku melirik ke arah jam. Jam delapan. Untunglah, aku janji jam setengah sembilan. Masih ada setengah jam lagi.

Aku meraih jaket bulu putih, syal cokelat dan sepatu _ugg boot_ berwarna _cream_-ku. Ah, musim dingin kali ini lebih dingin dibanding tahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku lebih suka musim panas.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya!" seruku. Aku membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar rumah. Sial, dingin.

"Kakak, tunggu!" aku menoleh kebelakang, aku melihat Oliver dengan topi putih di tangannya. Ah bodoh, aku lupa _Winter Hat_-ku. Bisa demam aku pulang-pulang. "Kakak gimana sih, masa topinya lupa. _Ntar_ sakit 'kan repot!" gerutu Oliver sambil memasangkan topi-ku. Aku hanya nyengir karena kebodohanku sendiri. Payahnya aku.

"Maaf, Oliver... kakak 'kan lupa." aku menjulurkan lidahku lalu tertawa kecil. Oliver hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, hati-hati ya, kak..."

* * *

"_Kalau dikhianati? Bagaimana rasanya?"_

* * *

Aku berjalan menyusuri taman, mencari orang yang aku cari saat ini. Ah, di mana dia? Janjinya bukannya di dekat jembatan ya, kenapa dia tidak ada di sana? Taman sama jembatan kan agak jauh letaknya.

Mataku menangkap bayangan orang yang aku cari. Akhirnya! Tapi.. aneh, dia sama siapa? Kenapa mereka—

—berciuman?

Mataku melebar, tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat saat ini. Katakan padaku kalau ini mimpi...

...sayangnya tidak ada mimpi senyata ini kan?

Persetan salju-salju yang turun seakan mengejekku ini.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, wajahku memanas—bukan, bukan karena sedih. Aku marah. Ya, marah—yah, aku juga sedih sih... aku merasa dikhianati.

Menyebalkan.

Ingin rasanya aku tertabrak truk kalau ada truk melintas di taman ini...

...sayangnya hanya truk bodoh yang mau melewati taman.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera menghampiri pasangan—sialan—yang ada dihadapanku. Persetan gadis itu, bukankah dia Tei, gadis stalker yang terus mengejar-ngejar Len?

Aku berdiri tepat dibelakang gadis sialan itu. Menunggu mereka menyadari ada yang memberi mereka tatapan membunuh. Aku terus diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Len, aku mencintaimu,"

**DEG!**

Tadi... si Tei bilang apa? Mencintai Len? Yang benar saja. Dasar perempuan jalang, dia seharusnya tahu Len itu hanya milikku seorang.

Setelah mengatakan hal nista itu, Tei lalu mencium Len dengan nafsu, lagi.

* * *

"_Kalau itu lebih parah, seakan tertimbun salju Siberia yang sangat dingin."_

* * *

Mereka sudah selesai. Baguslah. Senang ya, hati terasa hangat. Aku menggertakan gigiku, menahan amarah yang sudah membuncah dalam dadaku. Aku benci dengan semua ini.

"Len, bagaimana? Apa hatimu terasa hangat setelah berciuman dengan gadis ini?" kataku sinis sembari menunjuk Tei.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut ketika menyadari aku ada di sini. Dasar bodoh, apa kau lupa dengan janjimu sendiri, hah? Tapi kenapa si gadis jalang itu tak menoleh kearahku? Menyebalkan, ingin rasanya kubunuh orang itu.

"Ri-Rin? T-Tunggu, kau salah—"

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Asal kau senang, aku juga senang... tapi aku lebih senang lagi kalau begini..." tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menusuk punggung Tei dengan pisau yang selalu kubawa. Darah mengucur deras dari punggungnya. Aku puas, sangat puas. Kalau aku tidak bisa bahagia dengan Len, kenapa orang lain bisa? Itu tidak adil, kan?

Apalagi kalau orang itu tiba-tiba merebutnya darimu. Itu sangat menyesakkan.

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Len terbelalak, menangkap tubuh Tei yang hendak terjatuh itu.

Cih, sudah mati masih bisa cari perhatian ya.

"Aku? Membunuhnya, kenapa? Masalah?" kataku datar seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun.

"Kau tahu, yang tadi itu salah paham! Dia yang menciumku, bukan aku! Kau jangan berpikir aku mengkhianatimu!"

Oh, alasan klasik. Aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Berjalan entah kemana. Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku mau apa, aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin bebas.

* * *

Aku berjalan melewati jembatan tempat—seharusnya—kami bertemu pagi ini. Jembatan ini indah sekali, sungai yang mengalir dibawahnya jernih. Itu sebabnya aku sering kesini. Sendirian maupun dengan teman.

Aku berhenti di tengah jembatan. Melihat kebawahnya. Ya, sungai dibawah jembatan ini memang terbilang dalam. Kalau orang melompat pasti akan mati kalau tidak bisa berenang—

—apalagi kalau musim dingin.

"_Kau ingin bebas kan? Lompatlah."_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menuruti suara yang entah darimana asalnya. Aku memanjat batuan semen jembatan dan...

...Selamat tinggal.

* * *

**End...?**

* * *

Afterwords:

Hai, saya Nacchandroid! Saya mencoba menyelam dalam fandom Vocaloid, hehehe. Sebelumnya saya berkecimpung di pair KaiMei, tapi pengin coba publish di pairing LenRin juga, akhirnya. Mohon bantuannya ya, para senpai fandom Vocaloid! :)

Oneshot ini sebenarnya draft lama yang mengalami sedikit perubahan akibat kegalauan saya, hiks... jadi maaf kalau rada aneh, plotless atau alur kecepatan, ya *bows.

Saa... Review, please? Review anda semua membantu saya agar lebih baik lagi dalam menulis, lho... review juga sebagai penghargaan bagi para author agar lebih semangat! :)

Akhir kata, salam manis.

-Nacchan


End file.
